


Irremplazable

by FireLadyLordAzula



Category: Find Me In Paris (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLadyLordAzula/pseuds/FireLadyLordAzula
Summary: No existen preocupaciones para Lena cuando se trata de bailar con Max, no necesita nada más que sus manos sobre su cuerpo y el brillo de sus ojos mientras se mueven juntos en un baile que es solo suyo.
Relationships: Max Alvarez/Lena Grisky
Kudos: 2





	Irremplazable

Había cosas que ciertamente eran irremplazables, como la forma en que las manos de Max se sentían cuando la alzaba por los aires (e incluso cuando sus pies volvían a tocar el suelo, ella se sentía permanecer en lo alto).

No necesitaba una audiencia, tampoco música; solo sus dedos torneándose en su cintura, la manera en que sus pieles se rozaban. Lena sabía cómo se sentían esas manos cuando acunaban su rostro, como se sentían sus labios al rozar los suyos. Pero esto, bailar… Era lo mejor que existía.

Bailar con Max, que parecía saber lo que ella haría incluso antes que ella, que nunca despegaba su mirada de la suya y aunque no hablaban mientras bailaban, ella sabía todo lo que él quería decirle.

Lo veía en sus ojos.

“ _Te quiero_ ”, parecían decir, “ _te deseo_ ”, susurraban al hacerla girar, “ _eres grandiosa_ ”, gritaban cuando ella se inclinaba.

Ella podría vivir por siempre en esto.

En los giros y en los saltos, en el baile que no era de nadie más que suyo. Porque no había nada como esto, nada que se sintiera tan bien. No tenían público y Lena deseaba, solo por una vez, no tenerlo; la intimidad que había en sus manos, en los toques, cuando Max deslizaba sus manos en su torso… quería que fuera siempre solo para ella.

Por supuesto bailar en un escenario con Max también era toda una experiencia. Ya el secreto no era solo suyo, pero solo ellos podían entenderlo.

Y cuando llegaba el momento del hip hop, y el ballet quedaba atrás, tampoco había pérdida. Max no la tocaría de la forma delicada que el ballet sugería, la libertad sería intoxicante y solo una bocanada podría hacerla estallar.

Y al terminar, no habría momento de recobrar el aliento, sonrisas en alto. Con audiencia se abrazarían, manos unidas y dedos entrelazados, besos ocasionales llenos de euforia.

Sin audiencia, él se inclinaría y ella se estiraría a recibirle, sus labios se encontrarían y sería tan bueno como bailar, el éxtasis del éxito, del amor. Esta vez sus manos la alzarían para mantenerla cerca y ella enterraría a su vez sus dedos en su cabello, solo queriendo seguir viviendo un poco más en ese momento.

Nada podía compararse a la sensación de bailar con Max.

**Author's Note:**

> El fandom de Encuéntrame en París es inexistente pero me gustó como quedó este pequeño tiro sobre la pareja.


End file.
